


The Temple of Light

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: the reader is the child of a babylonian god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Request: How would Adiris react if she discovered that her s/o was actually a child of one of the babylon gods/goddesses?





	The Temple of Light

_ Knock knock knock. _

_ Knock three times, wait for the door to open, walk three steps, stop, wait 5 seconds, keep going. _ You have memorised every detail of The Temple of Purgation. 

Getting close to Adiris, as you found out her name, wasn’t an easy task. The language barrier was the first thing you had to work through, but the babylonian priestess turned out to be a very calm and patient student. She learnt English words by using your weird and awkward gestures as an explanation, and you always praised her with soft applauses when she used them correctly. You often find yourself talking mindlessly, telling her about your day, or maybe your week, you don’t even know how time works in this realm - but you know she’s listening, watching you with her piercing blue eyes. There were many times when you caught her admiring your eyes while you spoke, staring at your mouth, observing the way you smile and the way you chuckle, the way your hair shines in the candle-lit rooms of the temple. She even smiles when you tell her you’re so happy to be there. Sometimes it seems like she understands you, but soon you’re hit with the realisation of wishful thinking. 

_ Just ten more steps. _

The worst comes when she wants you to try some weird remedies of hers, some of which made you puke. You apologised, embarrassed, but she seemed happy with the outcome. Sometimes she wants to tell you something, her tongue old and her accent unknown. Her tone is strong and unwavering, and you wish you knew how to answer her. When it first happened it was a very awkward situation, the once-holy woman just turns her back at you when things don't go her way. In that moment you just bow and leave, as it is very clear to you that you are dismissed. 

But that was in the past. Now you were part of her routine. She taught you how to reach her chambers safely and she allowed you to assist her in the daily rituals. Her voice, an odd mix of passion, tenderness and fierceness, echoes through the entire temple during the ceremony of cleaning her statues. You could only guess they are her gods - winged people, some with bird heads, some with huge head ornaments, and others holding different items in their hands. During the ceremony, she always made sure you were fed, something different every time. The way she waits for you to eat and how she raises her arms towards the ceiling can only make you think of offerings. Your human thoughts creep slowly in the back of your mind, a prideful feeling tickling your heart._ You are part of her world, you are part of her traditions. _You can’t help the eerie feeling in your chest. The candles dance, the wind stays, the chant is loud in your ears, and the scent of rosemary intoxicates your lungs - you feel lightheaded, the smoke around you seems to lift you from the ground. 

You suddenly opened your eyes, back in the stone hall. You inhaled deep to calm down your thoughts. You can't stay in the past when the present is happening now. The memories of your activities with Adiris were always a delight to rewind, but now you needed to focus._ Stop in front of her door, knock twice and wait. _

The stone door opened with a heavy sound. The rooms were much bigger and brighter than the temple itself seemed to be, and it made you happy to know it was thanks to you. When you first came, the windows were covered, no light going through. You couldn’t stand it, you needed the sunlight even if it had no warmth, you needed to see outside even if the forest was still, unmoved. Adiris observed that and now you’re always welcome by the open windows, a smile poking at your cheeks.

The walls were made of stone with engraved lions here and there. Adiris had a thing for the color red, a dark and deep red satin that looks like blood in the sunlight dressed the walls and doors along the way. The room you entered opened the path to other ways, doors you had yet to explore. 

You looked around for her, the smell of almonds hitting you hard. She always made sure her rooms smelled of incense, fruits or flowers. You always wondered if it is to hide her decaying smell, or just a personal preference. You never dared asking her about her plagued half, as she never touched you or stayed with her infected side towards you. It’s not like she would be able to answer anyway.

You suddenly heard your name, a wave of butterflies rushing through your chest. You ran towards her voice, guided by excitement, and opened the curtains to see her. The light hit your eyes, and it took them a moment to adjust. Then, your mouth dropped.

With the sun behind her, Adiris looked more beautiful than ever - she was smiling from a side to another, her icy stare now feeling warm. She was wearing a golden robe with an ornament on her head that revealed and hid the perfect amount of skin. You bowed shortly, afraid to miss something, anything, your eyes glued on her. She took your hand, her claw jewelleries gently holding your fingers, and she guided you closer. The two of you were on some sort of balcony, not far from the ground but high enough to see the peaks of the Red Forest. The sun, although still unmoved, seemed warmer and alive. It took you back for a moment, forgetting about the beauty with blue eyes in front of you. For once since you came in the Realm, you could feel the sun on your skin. It was bright but still forgiving, reminding you of the sleepy rays of a sunset from the past days long lost. You approached the edge of the stone balcony, away from the imposing shadow of the Priestess. You had no idea how much you have missed the sun, the real sun. You closed your eyes to let it bathe your skin, your senses, your soul.

“Shamash?”

You snapped back to reality, turning your head to her. Adiris looked at you like she has seen a ghost. You panicked for a moment, afraid you’ve been rude to her, that you’ve done something wrong.

“I’m so sorry, did I do some-”

“Shamash!” she said again, doing the only thing you never thought you’ll see her doing.

She knelt.

She knelt in front of you, her head bowed with her healthy hand raised towards you in a way of receiving. You were shocked. 

“Adiris, I...I don’t understand.”

You swallowed hard. She spoke in her old tongue, not raising her head, a gravity in her tone that you never heard before. It sent chills down your spine. With a trembling hand, you reached to her, your palm over hers. You could feel the sun on your back, your shadow heavy over the woman in front of you. Your heart was beating like crazy in your chest, confused, excited, conflicted. Everything was too much for your brain to handle at once. It felt so good. A weird warmth flooded your body, but, at the same time, your eyes were so heavy that you could barely keep them open. You wanted to talk, but you couldn’t. You wanted to move, but you couldn’t.

Then darkness.

Even to this day, as you stay in front of the fireplace surrounded by noise and people, you still don’t know what she meant and what happened there, your memory of the moment blurry. You only remember a particular statue on your right, a man on a throne with a wand and a ring in his hand, and her stare.

When she raised her head to look at you, pure adoration was written in her sky-blue eyes. You’ve never felt like that before. An addictive and haunting stare all together.

You feel the chilling calling of the Fog. As you throw your offering into the fire you can only wonder…

Was it all a dream?


End file.
